This application proposes Moira A. Rynn, M.D. for a Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award at the University of Pennsylvania. The aims of this program include: 1) to support my development into an independent research scientist; 2) to support and enhance my development as an investigator in anxiety disorders in children and adolescents; 3) to develop my ability to use my clinical experience to design and execute a protocol that will answer a proposed research question; and 4) to provide the groundwork for the preparation of an RO1 grant application based on the research performed during the award period. These aims will be accomplished through a structured four-part plan: 1) to complete a Master's of Science of Clinical Epidemiology, a program of formal academic courses and tutorials to enhance my research skills, under the supervision of Dr. Brian Strom; 2) to obtain research training and mentoring by a senior scientist who will serve as my sponsor (Karl Rickels, M.D.) as well as by a co-sponsor (Edna Foa, Ph.D) and collaborators (Elizabeth Weller, M.D., Irwin Lucki, Ph.D., John March, M.D., M.P.H., Brian Strom, M.D., M.P.H., and Philip C. Kendall, Ph.D., ABPP); 3) to participate in several ongoing psychopharmacological trials for anxiety and depression in both children and adults in the Mood and Anxiety Disorders Section; and 4) to design and execute an original clinical research treatment protocol. Children aged 8 to 12 years and 11 months who meet the diagnosis of generalized anxiety disorder, separation anxiety disorder, or anxiety disorder nos will enter a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial to evaluate the safety and efficacy of 50 mg sertraline per day (Pt N = 60). I also will evaluate the moderating effect the presence of parental psychopathology has on the child's level of impairment, onset of disorder and response to medication treatment. Families will be followed for one year to collect for further research.